


The Tie

by marny_h96



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, hints of inappropriate uses of a tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marny_h96/pseuds/marny_h96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the Wellington premiere of The Hobbit, and Aidan and Dean are running a bit late because of a tie. Something short and fluffy.</p>
<p>It's unbetaed so I apologize if there are any errors in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie

“Dean?” Aidan called from the bedroom. “Have you seen my tie? I can’t go to the premiere without a tie!”

“Your tie? What, you own just one?” Dean shouted back from the living room, impatiently waiting for his lover to get ready.

“Yes, I own just one,” Aidan replied, coming into the living room, a frown on his face. “Why would I own more? I just need them for the premieres anyway and no one’s going to notice if it’s the same one every time. So, have you seen it?”

“I’m a bit hurt, I think,” Dean said, who looked very amused and not the least bit hurt, “that you’ve forgotten already where your tie is... how can you forget that night so easily?”

“What ni...?” Aidan wanted to ask and then he remembered. He could feel himself blush. _Fuck._ One night he had tied Dean to the bed with the only thing he could find in his frantic search for something rope-like: his tie. Dean had looked so gorgeous, all desperate and begging and 'Aidan, please...!'. Aidan cursed softly. Not only didn't he have a tie for the most important premiere in his life, he had a hard-on, too. Great. It would take ages - or at least feel like that - until he could do something about it. He startled when he suddenly felt a hand on his cock.

"I can do nothing about that right now," Dean whispered, stroking Aidan's erection through his trousers, "but I can at least help you with your other problem." And with that he handed his lover one of his ties, kissing him gently before he dragged him out of the house. They were late after all.


End file.
